potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spanish Empire - War History
This is the official timeline of The Spanish Empire/Republic's War history, from 1698 - 1746. 1698 - 1701 The first war of Spanish succession *After Phillipe V Clemente/Pearson Wright officially brings down Macmorgan in 1698, he leads a rebellion spain 1.png|Europe in 1698 during The First war of Spanish Succession. Yellow represents Spartan Petalbee's Spain. Red represents land under the control of Phillipe V Clemente's rebellion. Dark Purple represents The French Empire, and Light purple represents nations that have not yet been founded on POTCO. spain2.png|Europe as of 1704. Red represents The newly reformed Spanish Empire under King Phillipe V Clemente. Orange represents the newly founded nation of Portugal under King Jeffrey Blasthawk. Dark purple represents The French Empire. Light purple represents nations not yet founded. spain3.png|Europe as of 1712. Red represents The Spanish Empire.Orange represents The nation of Portugal. Brown represents neutral Nations. Light purple represents unfounded nations, and the blue represents the newly founded British Empire under King John Breasly. spain4.png|Europe as of 1736. Red represents The Spanish Empire. Blue represents The British Alliance. Brown represents neutral nations, and light purple represents unfounded nations. spain5.png|Europe as of 1745 at the peak of The Spanish Empire's golden age during The Paradoxian War. Red represents The Spanish Empire. Brown represents neutral nations, and blue represents The British alliance. Untitled.png|Europe as of 1746. Red represents The Spanish Empire. Green represents disputed lands. Brown represents neutral nations, and Blue represents The British Alliance. against Spartan Petalbee, the King of Spain. Nate Raidhawk aids Clemente in this war. Near its end, Clemente backstabs Raidhawk to prevent a future rebellion. Clemente is crowned the new King of Spain in 1701. Primarily Spanish guilds during this war: - Caribbean Rangers - Spartans Savvy - Spartans Savvy Jrs. - Spania 1704 - 1712 The war of Spanish imperialism *Phillipe V Clemente invades France and duels Francis Bluehawk in over 60 battles for a period of 8 years. In the end, Phillipe V Clemente destroys Francis Bluehawk's guild, The Francis Brigade, marries the Queen of France, Duchess of Anemois/Grace Goldtimbers, and is declared the king of France. As he is the king of Spain, and czar of Russia also, Clemente forms all of these titles into a single title, emperor of The Euro-Holy Western Catholic Empire; currently consisting of France, Spain, Portugal, The Papal States, Naples, Sicily, and Romania. Primary Spanish guilds during this war: - Caribbean Rangers - The Ranger Family - Spartans Savvy Jrs. - Wright's Dynasty 1712 - 1720 The Leonic Wars *For 14 years, The EITC went through a period of dispute over power, and civil war. In 1712, Leon officially proclaimed himself leader of all EITC branches, and stated that anyone who opposed his rule within The EITC would be executed. At first, Clemente ignored it, but when Leon began claiming territories in France, he knew he had to act. Therefore, Clemente waged another 8 year long war on the tyrant, "Captain Leon", and after 4 guilds of terror, he finally brought him down in 1720. Primary Spanish guilds during this war: - Wright's Crusade - Wright's Armada - El Looters 1726 - 1727 The second war of Spanish succession *Ferdinand Clemente with the help of the newly elected leader of The EITC, Samuel Redbeard, lead a rebellion against Phillipe V Clemente which utterly fails, but greatly damages the Spanish infrastructure and economy. As a result, Phillipe V Clemente exiles Ferdinand Clemente, and anticipates another war to rid The EITC of corruption. Primary Spanish guilds during this war: - Co. Rangers - INFERNO 1727 - 1736 The war on EITC corruption *In an effort to finally end the nearly 50 year long period of corruption within The EITC, Phillipe V Clemente passes a law stating that all Spaniards are to take up arms against men within The EITC. 9 years of fighting leave the EITC in disarray. 80% of all of the original members of The EITC flee and take up a life of piracy, or serve the crowns of France, Spain, or England rather than a company on the verge of bankruptcy. By 1736, Redbeard is discharged by newly crowned King John Breasly of England, and The EITC remain dormant for another 8 years. Primary Spanish guilds during this war: - The Delta Empire - INFERNO - La Casa De Espana 1738 - 1745 The Paradoxian War *The Paradoxian War was by far the most widespread and brutal war in the history of POTCO. Clemente has now acquired the experience needed to unite his nation, mobilizie it, and force it to reach its true potential. He therefore declares war on the entire planet, and demands that all of his allies accept Spanish rule. It works. Not a single one of Spain's ally resist. England and Russia are left alone, standing against the might of the newly reformed Spanish Empire, now controlling over half of Europe at the start of the war. In the end, Spain manages to conquer 90% of Europe, leaving everything under its control but England. Clemente is extoled, and honored throughout Europe for his heroic actions. During this war, The Palladin Empire, Co. Black Guard, INFERNO, The Complex, and several other guilds are devastated. This war is what put Phillipe V Clemente down in the history books as the most strategic general of all time on POTCO. Primary Spanish guilds during this war: - The Paradox 1745 - 1746 The Post Paradoxian War *In an effort to liberate the lands conquered by Phillipe V Clemente, England leads a full-scale invasion of Europe, and within a year manages to free Russia, and many lands in Germany. France is left in dispute, and Spain's borders decline from 90% control of Europe, to 70% control. Spain is still the World's super power, controlling more land than any other nation, but power is beginning to slip. During this period, Phillipe V Clemente resigns as king, and transforms Spain into a republic. The upper class is outraged, as they've made investments in Clemente's audacious ambitions, but many people outside and within The Spanish Empire benefit from this transformation into a Free Republic. Primary Spanish guilds during this war: - The Delta Republic 1746 - (174..) The second war of French succession Casa Di Royale Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire